Dante in our World?
by OffCamera
Summary: This is done. I screwed up. I'll get to a sequal someday.
1. Chapter 1

"Dante. Dante! Wake up!" There was a kick at the leg of my bed. I opened my eyes to see a complete stranger sitting by my bed. "WHOA! Looking for a job? We're not open yet!"

This guy looked at me funny. "The game said you'd take any dirty job!" GAME? What's flowing through this kid's head? A game! The nerve! I replied, "Just what do you mean by game?" The guy took a briefcase out from below the bed. He opened it, and inside was three medium-sized disc cases. All three said Devil May Cry on the front. Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 2, and Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Those are what they said. "My name's KC. I need your help."

I followed KC to a door in the corner of my bedroom, which was never there before. Must be how he got here. We were in a room with a wooden floor that was covered in dirty clothing. Smelled like rotten food. "Whew! No wonder you need my help!" I wisecracked. Ignoring my remark, he opened the door and told me to follow him downstairs. When we got to the bottom, he passed me Rebellion, my old sword, Ebony & Ivory and 3 Vital Stars. He picked up two swords resembling Agni & Rudra. Then he picked up my old gun, Artemis. "You coming?" He asked.

We opened the front door. Just a casual street, with cars and loud six-year olds. That's when I saw the problem. A giant balloon producing evil Demons. The ones I fought when I first opened up the shop. They were heading for a group giggling little girls. KC jumped out and blasted one's head off. He turned around and said, "I only learn from the best."

I jumped and joined him in his bloodthirsty frolicking. One by one, the Demons approached. A Demon knocked KC to the ground. It tried to slice him in half when he grabbed the scythe with his hands. A mere mortal just grabbed a very sharp weapon from a dangerous monster. He flipped with the scythe still in his hands and shoved into the Demon's head. They came, they saw, they all turned into Red Orbs. MONEY! When we were done, he passed me a note. He said, "You may need that when we're getting clues."

The note said:

Jump: X

Style Move O

Shoot: Square

Slash Triangle

Now I'm really confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**For the people who reviewed, I'll try my best to make my chapters longer, and the random demons weren't so random when I thought about it. I'll try and write better, even though it didn't come up. I thought my intro was a little cheesy.**

I'm staying at KC's for the first time. Instead of a nice comfy bed, he set me up a hammock! We were lying in our "beds" talking. "KC, can I ask you something?" He replied, "Shoot, Dante."

"You never told me why you need my help or who you are really. All I know is your name!" KC paused for a minute. "OK, I'll tell you. I called you here because I was testing out one of my inventions, the ISBN Portal. You type in an ISBN number on any game and the door would take you there. I kept it open for a little longer than I was supposed to. While I was practicing my sword fighting, I didn't realize my door wasn't hidden. The demons walked in and saw my room. Whatever population didn't die from the smell walked out of my bedroom. They saw my parents and attacked them. They're in hospital right now. I visit them every day, knowing it was my fault they're in that state. They still say they love me but I feel so rotten it's not funny. You knew them best. So I came to you for help."

That's when I realized something. He meant business. I said, "What are we doing lying here? Get your swords! We're going to kick some Demon butt!" We were out the door, and saw that the balloon had moved. We walked down the steps and drew our swords because we knew we would get a VIP pass to the swarms of Demons. Except, the Demons didn't try to fight us. The balloon floated to our general direction and ate us!

KC fell into the gooey pit this thing called its stomach. KC was clenching to the walls, trying not to scald himself in the acid. Agni & Rudra weren't helping either. "Master! You can swim, can't you?" Agni asked. "Yes! Can't you swim?" Rudra added. KC replied, "CAN YOU SHUT UP? I'M TRYING NOT TO GET US KILLED!" All that heard after was the echo on the word "killed".

We heard something tearing. We looked at the wall, and it seemed to be opening. A girl wearing a blue dress and had long pointy ears said, "KC, I can see you're in a bit of trouble. Should I get Dart and Lavitz to help you out of this one?" KC looked shocked. "Rose?"


	3. Chapter 3

"That would be me!" Rose exclaimed, "I see you need a little assistance."

"You have a good eye then, princess." I replied. Rose stood back from the balloon and performed a Whip Smack on the balloon. The balloon simply said, "You'd think I'd be that easy to kill after you ripped a hole in me?" KC's eyes were as big as rocks. He jumped out and stood beside Rose.

"Hey! A little help would be nice!" I yelled. He gave me the wait gesture. "I'll have this thing killed in a couple of minutes!" He said. Agni and Rudra asked, "Oh boy! We get to fight, master?" KC didn't even answer. He pulled them out and took an immediate slash at the balloon, but did not prevail. "Foolish humans!" The balloon commented. Rose took another step back, and was glowing white. What was there was Rose in large purple armour and mechanical-like wings. She charged up and took 5 slashes at the balloon and damaged it severely, but not enough to kill it. "Demon Boy!" She shouted, "Give this guy a good shot, will you?" I couldn't turn the offer down. I shot it 3 times through his small, but visible head. He fell over and popped.

Rose looked satisfied. "Another job well done." KC walked over and gave Rose a big hug. "That was great!" Rose simply smiled and hugged him back. I would make a wisecrack, but I would ruin a tender moment in this boy's life. We were all looking at the sunset, KC simply muttered, "Thanks, Rose." And held her around the waist like a little child to mother. I could tell they loved each other dearly. I simply commented, "Got more hammocks, KC?"


	4. Chapter 4

KC's finally got a third hammock set up for Rose. Since the balloon is gone, we decided to take it easy. So we decided to have a night in. KC ordered pizza. My favourite! We got a show's entire season on DVD too. One he calls, "Little Britain". Once we got the pizza, we went downstairs to turn on the DVD. It was pretty late, so we were all in our pajamas. KC had a white T-shirt with yellow bottoms, labeled Spongebob Squarepants. Rose had a blue robe with red pajamas underneath. Me, I just wore my regular pants. We were all settled, ready to watch the show. Through the entire thing, KC and Rose were giggling while snuggling up on the futon in KC's basement. I had a little, "ha" every one in a while.

Once we finished watching, we went up to bed. I fell asleep, but KC and Rose were up chatting. "Rose, I'm thinking of moving out of my parent's house and moving up the street to that house that's for rent." KC said. "Wow. How come?" Rose asked. KC simply replied, "For one, I don't think a hammock is very comfortable, and two, we need the space."

When I woke up this morning, it came up in conversation. I thought, _Yay! Finally I can sleep in a bed!_ KC called his parents to tell them. It was the day of the move, and KC realized he needed to move to ISBN Portal. Thing is, he bolted it to the wall. Of course, I had to unbolt it for him.

When we got into the new house, it was deserted. Creepy! We had set up all the stuff in a comfortable fashion. We had a TV in the living room, and obviously a PS2. In the basement was the business room where we stored weapons and made business calls. Upstairs, we had two bedrooms. One for me, and one for KC and Rose. I had posters plastered all over the walls in my room, and I had a DVD player hooked up to my sweet looking TV. My closet was pretty small. KC had a double sized bed, a computer, a huge closet, and radio to help KC go to sleep. He gave me a double bed in case I "had any visitors".

Nightfall arrived. We were all ready for bed. All of us were in the bathroom brushing our teeth. Did I mention our bathtub was also a hot tub? We were all in bed. I was staring at the ceiling. It was red. KC rolled over to Rose when he was sure she was asleep, kissed her on the cheek and said, "I love you, Rose." Come on. I know you want to say it, "Awww."


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning. I was the first to wake up. I went downstairs to play a new game KC got called, "Ratchet: Deadlocked". I was playing for a bit. I was on the 2nd stage when I noticed KC and Rose were still asleep. I sneaked upstairs and peeked into their room.

KC had his arm around Rose, and vice-versa. A devilish grin crept upon my face. I walked in and screamed, "DEMON!" at the top of my lungs. KC darted up. "Who, what, where, why, how!" He noticed me laughing so hard I had tears streaming from my eyes. "What the heck is going on?" Rose asked. KC replied, "Dante's having some fun at my expense." Rose kissed KC on the forehead and said, "Morning, sunshine." She glared at me, "Leave, Demon Boy." I slowly stepped back and left. Rose put her hand on KC's shoulder, and rubbed it to calm him down. "Some boys never grow up."

KC and Rose were making breakfast, and he had his eyes halfway open. He walked out and mumbled, "Grub's up." Carrying three bowls, filled with Honeycomb cereal, he placed them on the table and turned on the TV. CP24 was on. He said, "Yep. It's a good day to." I looked at him funny and acknowledged, "To what?" He changed the channel, showing the world's biggest water park was coming to his city, which was named Toronto. (The city, not the park.) KC asked, "Got a bathing suit?" I darted up the stairs and grabbed my swim shorts. Rose ran up after and got hers.

After breakfast, we walked to the bus stop and got on. When we got to the place, I had never seen anything like it. I dashed to the change room. KC and Rose walked down and got changed. We first went to the pool to get used to the temperature. I went to the wildest slide there while KC and Rose rented a double sized tube and went on the Lazy River. I went down the slide 3 times, when I noticed something. I saw a something squirming through the Lazy River. I dashed home, got our weapons, tossed the weapons to their respectful owners and got ready. This giant snake emerged from the water. "Dart fought this thing before." It inhaled all the water from the Lazy River and exhaled it all over us. It sent KC flying. I walked up and slashed it three times before it smacked me upside the head with its tail. Rose jumped up and performed her trademark Whip Smack on the beast. KC got up and said to Agni & Rudra, "Red 4." Agni & Rudra's eyes turned white and slashed the beast in its mid-torso. It picked up KC and threw him at Rose. He got up and shot the beast with Artemis. It blew a hole threw the snake's chest. It decided to knock KC out cold. It was up to Rose and I to finish it off now. Rose performed another Whip Smack and I performed a Million Stab on the beast. Fortunately, that was enough to kill it.

KC woke up in bed with Rose watching him on the side. "Oh, did we kill it?" Rose responded, "Shhhh. Rest." He didn't argue and let his head fall onto the pillow. Rose simply stroked his cheek and walked out of the room.


	6. Conclusion

This story cannot continue. I feel I messed up a lot focusing on the KC and Rose relationship more than Dante, the narrator. Therefore, I'm starting from scratch. I'm making my next fanfic in the Legend of Dragoon Section.


End file.
